ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Requiem of Sin/Strategies
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies * It will probably be necessary to wipe and Reraise in order to defeat all the Shikarees, so fight them away from their spawns. ** It has been reported that if you wipe after killing Shikaree Z, Shikaree Z's Wyvern does not return to the central area, complicating Reraise. * A THF can get initial sight aggro, pull the pets away and kite/blink them while the rest of the party fights the Shikarees. If the THF doesn't attack the pets at all, a healer won't get any hate from curing them. THF and BLM can duo this BCNM with skill and familiarity. BLM must be able to kill each Mithra in 3 strong nukes, and THF can kite with evasion gear. Regen Gear is very good for THF here for he will be kiting for possibly 10-15 minutes. Advisable that BLM be Tarutaru, Mithra, or Hume. Has been done with THF + RDM also but slightly more difficult. Suggested DRG > BST > DRK > Rabbit > Wyvern. ** Just tried this strategy of DRG > BST > DRK > Rabbit > Wyvern. Found this order to make things very difficult. Fighting them in that order, I found a few problems. 1. if the party wipes and the DRG is dead but not the wyvern the wyvern will not move. this makes reraise nearly impossible because once you agro the wyvern the rest of them link. 2. The wyvern can use healing breath healing a shikaree that your trying to kill. 3. the BST mob has shadows making nuking difficult at first also his pet does not return to their starting point either. I would suggest trying a different order if you are going to use this strategy the next order i plan to try will be DRK > DRG > Wyvern > BST > Rabbit. will post how it works out. * 6 Summoners with Astral Flow can probably make short work of this BC. * An Operation Desert Swarm-style manaburn strategy works well here; 5 unresisted tier III -gas will kill all the Shikarees. ** If you don't have enough BLMs to one-shot everything, have someone kite the pets away while the BLMs nuke/sleep/nuke. ** Shikaree Z seems to resist nukes more often than the other two. ***This is most likely the effect of Shell, which she will buff herself with occasionally. Sprint to ES Sleepga(2) asap so she buffs the minimum number of times if you care about shell. * 3 well equiped/skilled BLM] plus 2 people with ES Sleepga can do this BC very quickly. First sleeper uses Elemental Seal Sleepga; it will sleep all three mithras but the rabbit is immune. Kite off the bunny somewhere out of BLM -ga range. The 3 BLM position themselves next to the sleeping Mithra and the other sleeper uses Elemental Seal. The BLM timed nuked with a strong -ga III and the sleeper needs to ensure Sleepga lands with in 1 second of the nukes landing so the DRG mithra does not have time to summon her wyvern. Second sleeper starts casting about 3 minutes Vana'time after the BLM; if you sleepga is late, just kite off the Wyvern and the BLM let out another -ga III volley to defeat all the Mithras. The one or two remaining pets will die from a single Tier IV shot from two or three BLM each. This method, once you get the hang of it, can do this BC in under a minute. * Can be duo'd with 2 skilled/decently equiped BLM's with practice and familiarity, with 1-2 wipes. (We finally got it down on our 4th or 5th try.) It helps to get fully buffed and ready before entering, then run in and Elemental Seal Sleepga II ASAP- the idea is to Sleep Shikaree Z before she casts Shell. It can be done, you just have to be quick. Open with one BLM casting Elemental Seal Sleepga II and the other single-target nuking Z. One BLM then uses Manafont, (the one that opened with Sleepga) and spam nukes on Z. The other BLM can bind/grav the Rabbit and then assist nuking Z. Once Z and the pets are pulled back out of range of the others, use AoE Tier III nukes to finish off Z and the pets. The critical aspect is to make sure the Shikaree's pet is killed after the Shikaree is killed and before you wipe. If you don't think you can finish off both pet and master in the same round, don't attempt either one. At this point, Shikaree Z, the wyvern, and the Rabbit should be dead, (although it will be resummoned immediately,) and sleep will wear off- wipe at this point. Reraise when safe, and once recovered, have the other BLM use Elemental Seal Sleep II on Shikaree Y, and both BLM's nuke down Shikaree X and the Rabbit hard and fast. When Shikaree Y wakes, use the second Manafont and spam nukes while the other BLM uses all remaining MP to spam cures on the nuking BLM. Takes about 15 minutes. If things go bad, there should be enough time to wipe again after killing Shikaree X and the Rabbit and recover to kill Shikaree Y. * Rdmx2. My friend and I have been doing this fight for over a year now. Here's how it goes. Fully buff and enter the bc and take Reraise items. I use Elemental Seal + Chainspell and cast Sleepga, targeting the center Mithra. At this point the bst's rabbit will pop which my friend casts Bind and Gravity on. I then nuke the bst one time waking it, which is the Mithra on the left side. After that she will put Utsusemi back up, so I cast a second Sleepga to remove shadows and continue to nuke till dead. The second rdm helps nuke the bst down. After its dead the drg's pet should pop, although sometimes it can take a few seconds. At this point the second rdm uses Chainspell and takes the pet out. Then we usually wipe in a safe place. Although we have tried to go for the win from here it seems to waste a lot of time trying to kite 3 mobs and slowly nuke and DoT them down. After we have raised up, unweakened and rebuffed I run in Elemental Seal and Sleepga. Make sure the bunny isn't anywhere nearby as you don't want hit it with the Sleepga. Other than that don't worry as it won't aggro. After sleeping them we both dispel the Mithra that is standing on the right. They will have returned to their starting positions so you can't mix it up. Then it's a simple matter for both rdms to nuke the Mithra down. If the other Mithra wakes before you kill its partner have the rdm with Elemental Seal up, use it and sleep it till you're done. At this point repeat for the last remaining Mithra. The last step is to Convert and take out the bunny. Quite easy. Though as I said we have been doing this fight for over a year and it seems the drop rate on X's Knife is appalling, for us at least. Have finally retired from doing this fight, got the drop for both myself and my duo partner. Silvanesti Siren server. * 3 x blm/rdm. First blm readies ES SleepgaII and casts on the centre Mithra while 2 x blm AMII on X. X's rabbit will aggro the sleeper who will need to kite while waiting for X to die. X can cast Utsusemi so if it does wait untill it is clear of the other mithra to cast -ga nukes. When X is dead 1 Blm readies ES and waits to resleep mithra as soon as they wake up while the other nuking blm assists in taking down X's rabbit. When Y and Z wake up Z will either cast a spell or 2hr and pop his wyvern. blm with ES ready sleeps them and if wyvern pops kite While Blm's nuking X's Rabbit finish it off and assist on Z's Wyvern the last Blm with ES up should prepare to resleep. If Wyvern did not pop then take down Y while last Blm with ES up readies to resleep Z. For last mithra if you do not want to use 2hrs or they have already been used you want 1 Blm to take hate and kite around the stone pilar which is easy without movement speed+ gear, and let other Blms rest. Take down the last mithra. If hate is swapping and their is no chance to rest then Bio kiting will kill a mithra with out any major problems. Z is good to leave until last as you can aspir for MP and it does not use Jump like Y. Once a week for 6 months and we have had 2 Scythe 1 Polearm and 1 Dagger drop for us. Have never seen Divine log, Shining Cloth or Damascene Cloth. Rewards broken ? The first time we ever did this the polearm dropped, we have since done it every week and have not seen anything drop at all huh? Sonicuk Asura Server An empty box is very common, it's just a sadistic ENM. --Raen Ryong 19:52, 1 March 2009 (UTC) All those strategies are probably before level cap99. Tried for a X's Knife. I always play dual boxing but i tried splitting to get 2 rewards instead of one. Actually my plan was letting my main handle alone and in my dual turn join him. First advice, to enter there you must have the KI, dont matter if you finished this, you wont be able to join to help. Well entered with THF/DNC lv99 first(af3+2, thurandaut tabard, aluh jambya and agi thokcha). Bought 1 wing, 2 x potions and 1 megapotion just in case. Alone, you probably will use all your tp to heal so this wing will be the most valuable ws you can use, right at the start. Geared my dual as whm and we both entered boneyard gully. At entrance, started buffing (nothing wear upon entry). The list of buffs: shell protect v, boost STR, haste, auspice. Then i used my KI and went alone. When i saw the mithras, used bison steak, popped the wing, conspirator and engaged DRK mithra first. As soon i engaged, used my macro assassins charge, sneak attack, bully and exenterator hitting the mithra for 50% of her HP. Popped perfect dodge and haste samba and just keep hitting the DRK. While my Perfect Dodge was up, i could charge tp for more one exenterator that let the DRK with 5% so i quickly finished the annoying ws that could deal 800 in me. Soon after the DRK fall, my perfect dodge wore and I engaged in DRG mithra. But now my HP started to fall because i was being hit for 4 foes, so all my tp went to cures. When i took down the DRG, my HP was under 50%. Popped a x potion just to be safe. The rest was easy. Go wyvern, BST and pet to finish battle. So my order was DRK -> DRG -> wyvern -> BST -> pet. Opened the chest and my prize was..............nothing, nada, zero. Well next was my dual's turn. He was BLM/WHM. That was much more easier. Casted protectra iii and shelra ii, stoneskin, blink, haste. Then I entered. Near the mithras, popped manawall and manafont, targeted the center mithra and started with blizzaja. Then all come to me. Next was thundaja and some pets started to fall. Next was aeroja and some mithras fell. So i finished with more one blizzaja and no mithra to tell the story. Finished and my manafont was still up and my mp in half. Easy. Opened the chest and my prize was..............a dragon bone... Well guess will need to redo that next tally, but that the way to win. BLM was much more easier and same. THF solo seems somewhat not 100% safe as you can be hit by one DRK ws and that will be bad. Overall, easy BCNM.